


Untitled crossover

by SharpestRose



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J K Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestRose/pseuds/SharpestRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good Omens / Harry Potter crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled crossover

Remus loved the smell of this particular Soho bookshop. It was not a common scent, but it never failed to strike him as utterly familiar. At twenty, his time as a student was still fresh enough in his head to make the whiff of paper that has been singed, had various newt fluids spilled upon it, and occasionally transformed into something entirely not a book, into a smell that made him feel at home.

Mr Aziraphale was always friendly and helpful, too, something Remus had heard was not at all the man's common reaction to customers. Perhaps it was because Remus brought in as many rare books as he bought, or perhaps it was just one of those times when two people are firm friends upon first meeting.

"Good morning, Remus," Mr Aziraphale said, dusting the top of a shelf with something that might have been created out of bits of very rebellious birds. An electric blue featherduster wasn't really what one expected to see Mr Aziraphale wielding, despite the perpetual suggestion of tweed there was something about the man that said 'I would feel much more confident and properly dressed right now if I had a really really big sword to go with this ensemble'.

"Morning," Remus answered.

"What's got you so down, then?" Mr Aziraphale put his dusting aside and looked concerned.

"I try and I try and it's... I'm just not _strong_ enough to resist. He knows too much about my true thoughts, I..." Remus was wringing his hands. "I can't let this control me, I owe a duty to the Order... it's always in my head, like a wicked brand burnt there..."

"Slow down, my boy, take a deep breath."

"And I thought _you_ would be sure to be able to help me. Because, well, I've met Mr Crowley and so I know you know all about the nature of, well, this kind of thing, and you don't let it... I always thought I had more strength of will."

"All right, all right, you're about to hyperventilate, stop getting so worked up." Mr Aziraphale looked concerned, and guided Remus to a chair. "What do you need my help with?"

Remus looked up with the most mournful of expressions. "Do you have any spell-books that tell you how to stop jumping on your co-worker every time he wears leather trousers? It's interfering with my job."


End file.
